Arrow to the Heart
by ltomaz
Summary: Set after Slade Wilson was defeated. How will Oliver and Felicty deal with their feelings? And how will Felicty react when her past is the one causing problems instead of Olivers for once? This is a Olicity fic all the way. Just something to make the wait for the season 3 premeir a little more barable. I do not own any of the show characters, only the plot and the new characters.
1. Chapter 1

"Ready to do this Felicity?" Asked Oliver still not sure about this whole plan. He was scared about putting Felicity in harm's way but there was no other way. However he didn't think he would feel so strongly against it, Felicity could handle it plus Diggle was right behind her. Clearly slipping up when he had admitted he loved Felicity had been a mistake on his part. He had opened the door for love and now it just wouldn't shut, no matter how hard Oliver tried. After their moment on the island Oliver and Felicity hadn't talked anymore of their feelings but every little touch, every little stare since then had meant so much more than before. Oliver shook his head, as if to clear it and focus on the task at hand. To track down the mass murderer group who was dropping boddies like there was no tomorrow, that's all that mattered, the city had to come first.

"Felicity stood at the entrance to the most criminal filled strip club, and was wearing a green figure hugging dress that cut a little bit above the knee, and man did she look beautiful yet insanely sexy. Oliver quickly shook away the thoughts he was having. They were dangerous, him and Felicity were friends and partners but that's all they could ever be.

"Ready as I will ever be to seduce a drug lord, and prostitute king so that I can sneak him a tracking device, to lead us to the Poisoined group to find where this drug is being cooked up, I'm just peachy with that thought, oh god and now I made myself even more nervous, actually no I will be strong, so yeah I think I'm ready, I mean how can a person really know if they are ready until they are actually doing something, but then again..."

"Fe-li-city." Oliver warned to try to calm her down and to stop her babbling. It was cute, and he loved it but right now she had to calm

"I know, I know and calming down in 3, 2, 1..." she took a deep breath and answered bravely, or as bravely as she could manage. "Ready"  
>She walked right into the club head held high, her body faking all the confidence that wasn't really there.<p>

"Right Diggle she's in, you can follow now." Oliver instructed through his ear com.

"Right behind you Felicity." Come the reply.

Then suddenly a shot was fired. Felicity come to a sudden stop in the middle of the club to analyse the situation, as soon as she realised what was going on, she tried to move but she couldn't she was stuck in place. Her mind shouting at her body to leave and move, yet her body ignored it. Felicity had just walked into a middle of a rivalry gang shooting.  
>"Felicity, talk to me." Yet no reply come. Oliver's mind started to spin. He had heard the shots but neither Diggle nor Felicity were replying to their com's.<br>"Felicity, talk to me or I swear to god I will barge into that club and shoot arrows at every moving thing in my way until I get to you." Oliver's voice sounded more panicked then he would've liked it to be. Once again no reply come.  
>"Oliver made his way from down the roof and broke the clubs door into two with an arrow.<br>"Oliver, help, please. Never forget I love you, I always have and always will."Come Felicity's voice through the com, and that was the last thing Oliver heard before he saw his girl fall to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver saw everything in slow motion, bullets flying everywhere. He quickly made his way to Felicity's side just in time to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Please Felicity come back to me. Please I won't hide my feelings anymore I love you." He implored her.  
>He quickly picked her up and ran out of the club. Once there Diggle managed to join him, and both of them together made their way to a van which they had parked near by. Oliver quickly set Felicity down and tried to look at where the blood was coming from. He quickly figured that it was her left leg, luckily it wasn't a through and through. He quickly applied pressure to the wound while Diggle drove like crazy to get back to the foundery, which he quickly did.<p>

Once Oliver set Felicity down on the medical table, he quickly started cleaning the wounds and seeing the damage. He stitched Felicity up, while she started to wake up. She glanced at Oliver, and flinched when she realised what he was doing. He was just about to finished up bandging her leg up.  
>"Welcome back. How are you feeling? " Oliver asked, his voice sounding more nervous than he would've like it to.<br>"In pain, but nothing a few painkillers won't fix, I just want to go home." Felicity replied, her voice sounding raspy.  
>Just as she finished Diggle walked in and handed Felicity some pain "How are you feeling?" Diggle asked worried.

"I've been better, but now I'm even more part of the team, I'm going to have my very own scar, I mean it was a scary experience but I'm fine, and before you ask I don't need the hospital, I'll be fine. All I need is some ice cream, and my sofa. Oh god I've just been shot, and now I'm thinking about ice cream...I should be thinking how Im now going to have a scar to match yours, I mean not that that is something to cheer about but you know its cool how Im going to explain this on the other hand is not so cool to think about.."  
>"Felicity." Oliver said in a smooth tone to calm her down.<br>"3, 2, 1... " Felicity counted to calm herself down, at the same time while she took a dew breaths to come down.  
>"Lets get you both home then, now that Felicity is all good Feb painkillers should kick in and she'll be feeling drowsy. But I don't think she should be herself..."<p>

"I'll stay with her, I'll keep her safe." Oliver cut Diggle off.

"There is no need I just need ice cream, some painkillers and some Doctor Who and I´ll be as good as new.."

"I wont have it any other way, you can do all of that just with me there to make sure that you are ok, and that is that no arguments." Felicity wanted to repond but he just couldnt think stright and having Oliver around would be great so she just satyed quiet and complied with his requests.

Oliver picked Felicity up, and took her to the waiting car. They quickly made their way to Felicity's home. Once there Oliver, once again picked Felicity up and carefully took her to her apartment.  
>"You don't have to stay, I mean it's not that I don't want you to, I want to spend time with you but I mean you might have something else to do." Felicity babbled.<p>

"I want to stay with you Felicity. I want to keep you safe." Oliver admited

Once through the door, Oliver took Felicity to her living room and carefully set her down on the sofa. Just as he was turning towards the kitchen, Felicity grabbed his hand.  
>"Don't go sit with me. Just hold me, please Oliver right now I just need you to hold me."<br>Oliver knew that he was crossing the line he had se to keep people away from him, but right now he couldn't deny that all he wanted was to hold her. So Oliver made his way to the couch and cradled Felicity on his lap. They lost track of time, and track of everything around them. Right now it was just the two of them and this perfect moment. Oliver was like a moth to a flame. Felicity was his light, but being with him, put he put her in danger, and that could never happen. 

**Sorry guys for all the mistakes that were in the first two chapters i have re uploaded them and edited them and hopefully all those mistakes are now gone. **

**Thanks so much for the follows and likes it means a lot. Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions then let me know too I´m always happy to know all of those things so that I can make this story better.**

**Ill have chapter 3 up in the next hour or so.**

**Enjoy**

**Thanks Lils**


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver woke up, feeling hotter than usual. He glanced to his side, and realised that he and Felicity has fallen asleep on her sofa.

All of a sudden the realisation that he had lost his self control, he didn't know how to act. He was putting Felicity in danger by being there.

He had to get out. He had to think and get things straight and walking would do that to him. He carefully unwrapped himself from Felicity, put his shoes on and left quietly. He couldn't help but think that this was something that the old Oliver would've done time and time again. But right now he wasn't thinking, he just needed to get everything straight on his head. But for now he did what he does best. He ran.

Felicity felt odd, she felt cold as she woke up. She soon realised that Oliver wasn't by her side. She quickly got up.

"Oliver you there?" She called out, yet no reply come.

He had, spent the night with her. It was a given nothing had happened, but he had opened up. So why wasn't he here now had he regretted everything?

Felicity felt an overwhelming pain hit her. Both physicall and mental pain. She remembered the injury that had brought Oliver to het apartment last night and winced.

I can't believe he left, he let me down, why had he opened up and then left. Felicity couldn't figure anything out. All she could feel was hurt and even she didn't know why. Maybe just by being with her he had realised that he still loved Laurel and maybe he had gone back to her.

Then she heard the door bell ring, pulling her away from her thoughts. She grabbed her walking aid which she would have to use due to the bullet wound, and slowly made her way to the door.

"Who is it?" She inquired.

"Its Oliver, open up Felicity."

Hoped you guys enjoyed that. I'm sorry its short and not good in the sense that I broke the Olicity moment but I had to. You'll see why later in story.

Please guys comment I need to know what you think to make this better.

Thanks for all the votes.

Keep voting, commenting and sharing.

Thanks

Lils


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Felicity I know you're there, open up. I bought you coffee and bagels, please let me in."

Felicity took in his words, and since he had bought her breakfast the best thing she could do was open up the door and give him the benefit of the daught.

She slowly opened her door, she could see Oliver standing there with two Starbucks coffee cups and a brown paper bag. As soon as she opened the door she could see the whole of Oliver's body relax, even the corners of his mouth tuned up to give her a slight smile.

She smiled back and stepped out of the way, so that he could come in. Oliver made his was to the living room and set down the coffee and bag on the small coffee table.

He then looked back to see a struggling Felicity heading his way. He quickly made his way back to her.

"Here let me help you, those crutches are going to take some getting used to, but I think that in about 2 days or so it should be ok to put weight on that leg again." He finished by extending his hand out to her. Which she gladly took. Just that simple touch made her whole body shiver.

'Get a hold of yourself, Felicity Smoak. He still left this morning, but he did come back with breakfast' she thought.

They both made their way to the plump sofa, and Oliver helped her to sit down. Seeing that Felicity seemed to be having some internal war, he decided to strike up a conversation.

"We should talk about what happened last night, before you know it affects our work." He managed to say, his voice sounding far more confident than he was feeling,

"Maybe we should, although I'm not sure what there is to talk about, I mean and it won't affect our work. You were worried about a friend and stayed with me. Plus I love working with you, and that won't change, I mean I really like you but I guess you already knew that, but I mean you're Oliver Queen. Me I know my place, I'm your partner but you'll never look at me like that..." Felicty rambled not noticing Oliver's face turning into one of indignation.

"Felicity how could you think that, you have to know by now that you're so much more than my IT girl and my partner, you're just so much more."

"I am?" Was all Felicity managed.

At this Oliver really did smile. How could she be so clueless. Either Oliver had been really good at hiding his feelings, or Felicity really didn't believe herself so much. I mean who could blame her after Russia, and then Sarah, and now Laurel knowing his secret. He could see where Felicity was coming from.

"You are, really important to me. I mean I wouldn't know what to do without you. I know I should keep away, to keep you safe but it's becoming harder. I want to give us a try Felicity I really do."

At that Oliver leaned in and just as their lips were about to touch, Oliver's phone rang.

He quickly looked at it. It was Diggle he had no choice but to pick up.

"I hope this is really important you're kinda of interrupting." Oliver snapped.

"You need to turn on the tv right now. For once Oliver Queen is causing trouble on the news, and both you and Felicity may not like this at all."

So what could the news trouble be? And I know you probably hate me for the interrupted kiss but they'll get their time I promise.

Thanks for all the comments they inspire me, so much so that I already have the next 3 chapters planned.

So keep voting

Like

Share

Thanks

Lils


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver immediately turned on the tv. Besides him he felt the whole of Felicity's body tense up as pictures of Oliver carrying Felicity into her apartment filled the whole screen.

_'The infamous Oliver Queen was seen last night, taking an unknown blonde women into an unknown apartment. Could Mr Queen be truly settling down, or is this girl just another on the forever growing list of the playboy? Stay tuned as we keep you updated, and as we try don figure out who the blonde is exactly. Back you in the studio Helen.'_

With that Oliver turned the tv off, and went over to the window, luckily the reporters were packing up and leaving. Once again Oliver had messed up and his actions we're going to affect Felicity whether he wanted it or not. This was something he could not protect her from. How dare they assume that she was just another one in an endless list. Felicity was the one, his one and only girl. Some small part of him was glad this had happened, yes it would put her in danger for those who knew his real identity, but it would show the world that she was his. At least he thought she was. He tentatively glanced over at Felicity. She was still sat on the couch, her head placed in between her opened hands.

"Felicity I'm..." Oliver started.

"Don't you dare apologise or feel guilty Oliver Queen or I swear to God I'll take all your money away and make you poor. This is not your fault you couldn't know the press was following you. I'll show them exactly who the blonde is when all their footage goes missing, they'll see, you don't get to me using my weapon. For once Oliver don't worry I'll take care of it. I mean it's not like there's a lot between us that they can report on. Right? Plus I'll clear it up wouldn't want to mess up your playboy persona... I really should shut up which I will in 3, 2, 1..." she tried to rail in her babble.

"Let them know, I mean the only thing that I hate is that you might be in danger again because of me. But you are nothing like the rest. You're my girl, my one and only Felicity. You should know that. But I can't be with you and this news report proves that for as long as Oliver Queen is the Arrow you won't be safe, and I just couldn't carry on without you." He looked at her eyes now filling with tears. He wanted to hug her and wipe away the tears but if he did he could never do what had to be done.

"Oh no you don't Mr. I won't let you run away from this thing between us again. The clock king, the Triaed, the doll maker, Slade we took them down together, and you always protect me, and you always will because I believe you and I believe in us. So no you won't walk away this is my choice too, and if it makes you feel better you can teach me to fight. But you will not walk away from this. Do you hear me. We're stronger together, and that's how its going to be, until you tell me that you no longer have feelings for me, then and only then will I let you walk away. Can you do that.?" Felicity finished proud of how her voice sounded calm yet strong.

Oliver looked directly into her eyes, and he tried to tell her he didn't feel anything, but the words just didn't come. Instead he closed the space between them, he held her face in between his hands and brought his lips to hers. Felicity responded immediately by putting her hands around Olivers neck. At first the kiss was soft, but then turning into something more passionate and wild, a kiss full of need that showed all of the emotion that had been held back for the past 2 years. They broke apart grasping for air.

"I'll take that as yes." Felicity said smugly.

" Yes, but I'm teaching you the basics of fighting once you're better, may even let you try the bow and arrow." At that they both laughed. Felicity wasn't the best with weapons unless it was her laptop or any kind of technology.

Suddenly Oliver's phone rang, he glanced at it, and saw Laurel's number pop up with Sara away and her dad still recovering it could be important.

"I should get that. It could be important." Oliver said moving away from Felicity and towards the phone.

"Yeah you should." Felicity replied a little upset that Laurel of all people was breaking up their moment.

_'Is it true? The news Oliver are you seeing someone new? Can't you see the danger you're putting them in?' Come Laurels voice as soon as Oliver picked up the phone._

"Hi to you too Laurel. To be honest its none of your business, unless there's something else, I'm busy." Oliver replied his voice a little bit more angry than it should sound.

_'Well I get the point talk to you later, I just wanted to make sure you were ok Ollie.'_

'Yeah I'm good, in fact great. Ill talk to you later Laurel.' With that he hang up not waiting for a reply, this was none if her concern, plus she had interrupted their moment.

"She saw the news and wanted to know if everything was ok." Oliver explained.

"I'm sure she did." With that Felicity's alarm went off on her tablet alerting someone was entering the foundry.

She grabbed her tablet and saw that Sara's code had been typed in.

" Oliver we have to go to the foundry now. Sara's code was activated at the foundry but she's away. Who could it be? No one else can use her code but her only she knows it, besides me and I'm right here"

" I don't know but I don't like it. Call Diggle and Roy. The foundry can't be compromised not again."

**a**

**a**

**a**

**So hope you guys enjoyed that. Who could be in the foundry, and finally the kiss I hope it was up to your standards. **

**Don't forget to keep commenting and voting it means the world to me, and it inspires me so much to keep writing.**

**Comment**

**Vote**

**Share**

**Thanks **

**Lils**


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver stood in front of the door to the foundry, Diggle was behind him and Roy was in front of Felicity.

Oliver glanced at Felicity and she gave him an encouraging smile, he then turned to Diggle and whispered so that only the two of them could hear.

"No matter what's on the other side of that door, keep her safe that's always our priority"

"Always." Come Diggle's reply. With that in mind Diggle switched places with Roy, just as Oliver was punching in his own code.

The lights were on, and they quickly made their way downstairs. All of the team stopped at the same time as they spotted Laurel, near the computers.

"Well this is unexpected." Said Felicity. Could there be a worst time for her filter to stop working, she thought. Had Oliver given her Sara code. What the hell was going on.

"I need the Arrow's help. My dad is way in over his head."

Oliver recovered from the shock first.

"What are you doing here exactly, and more importantly how did you get in here?" He asked.

"Before Sara left, she wanted somewhere that we could go if something bad were to happen. Somewhere safe, she felt like this place was her home too, so she gave me her code, to use only in emergencies. Which this is. Sorry to take you away from whatever you were doing." She said glancing firmly at Felicity.

Felicity felt her cheeks go red, and started to head to the computer chair. She still wasn't recovered and needed the rest. Oliver went to her and helped her to sit. Oliver might've missed it, but Felicity didn't miss the look that Laurel gave her. The look as if Felicity had taken something away from her.

"What's up with your dad?" Oliver questioned turning his gaze from Felicity to Laurel.

"His been chasing this group called Poison. His got some Intel, they're hiring scientists, the best in their fields, that's not odd. But my dad managed to find out that their creating a machine to attack the Glades with a deadly toxin. This toxin makes people go insane and eventually leads them to their death through hallucinations. But it makes people easy to control by the person who releases the toxin. There's no cure, and my dad is getting to involved. I'm worried with Sara leaving again, that his taking it too far and its going to get him killed."

Oliver walked closer to Laurel and gave her a reassuring smile, and a quick hug. Felicity couldn't help but feel the pang of jealousy that cursed through her veins. She quickly regained her compusure before anyone could notice.

"We don't know why they're doing this, but here is a file with everything we do know."

Oliver glanced at the folder before giving it to Felicity.

If only she knew that I could so easily get that information. I probably already have it. Thought Felicity, but she looked through the folder anyway just to prove indeed that she had already collected all of the information.

All of a sudden Felicity's computer went off. She immediately started to type away at her beeping computer.

"What's going on, talk to me Felicity." Come Oliver's voice.

Felicity didn't reply she simply opened a window and played a video.

A man all dressed in black including a black mask appeared on the screen.

"This is over every screen everywhere. They were trying to get into our system, but they don't have a dime on me, I threw them off our trail so that the video would play without them tracing us." Felicity finished proudly.

"That's my girl." Oliver said smiling at her proudly.

_"You don't know us, but we know you. You can try to find us but you won't. This war will start and trust us our aim is simple, to rid this city of the Hood, and we will get that no matter what or who gets in our way, we will get what we want, and you'll help or your loved ones will die_." Said the masked man. With that the screen went blank again.

.

.

.

**Hey guys thanks for the comments and likes and follows and everything else you wonderful people are leaving for this story.**

**So it was Laurel in the foundry. I don't like her character but I don't want to hate on her in this story.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed that.**

**Let me know what you think, you n is it always inspires me to keep writing.**

**Thanks**

**Lils**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update but I've been ill plus the shop j work at is shut for renovations which means I have to go and work somewhere where I have to catch two busses so it's been busy. But I'll try to update more now expect another chapter by the end of the week. **

**Anyways has everyone watched all the arrow premiere I mean the Olicity it killed me. But I loved the (spoiler alert)**

**Kiss scene so much I'm going to use it in my next chapter or a version of it. **

**Anyways without any more delay here's the chapter enjoy.**

"Felicity trace them." Oliver asked.

"Doing it as we speak, who do you take me for." Replied Felicity with a a pretend offended look but her slight smile gave her away.

"You're my girl, but you're still hurt. I'm just worried."

"Can I help?" Come Laurel's voice, breaking once again their little moment.

Having her in the foundry really did make Felicity feel odd, even more than when Sara had appeared. But Felicity hid her concerns and tried to be nice. After all Laurel hadn't done anything to her.

"I've got it covered thanks Laurel. Besides Oliver it's my leg that is hurt, but my brain on the other hand is just fine. And to prove my point I got them. Suit up gentlemen." she flushed them her proud smile.

"Diggle can you hang back with Felicity?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah I can, she's safe Oliver. I've got her." Diggle replied.

"Ok lets suit up Roy." Oliver instructed, but before he could go to his suit Laurel grabbed his arm and he felt odd with the touch, it wasn't soft or warm or loveable like Felicity's touch.

"She's the girl isn't she?" Laurel asked her eyes full of unanswered questions.

"Laurel this is not the time for this, we have bigger problems on our hands right now."

"You're right, but you should think really hard about the fact that you're putting her in to much danger by being with her."

"Not that this concerns you, which it doesn't she's been in this team from the beginning she knows what we do has risks, she has experienced all of those risks and yet she stays, I will keep her safe. Right now I have to go, please Laurel don't push this again it's not your business to meddle with." Oliver warned.

"I got the message, but promise me well have lunch when this is all over and just talk?" Laurel asked, raising her hand to touch Oliver's arm.

"Sure, now I have to go" Oliver replied giving Laurel a hug, before heading towards his suit.

Felicity saw their embrace and although it shouldn't make her feel insecure it did, either way she pushed away these feelings and focused on the task at hand.

"Ok I'm going to go back to the office and see what else I can dig up from there. Let me know what you find?" Laurel said to no one in particular.

"Sure we'll do that." Felicity replied no wanting her question to go unanswered.

With that Laurel was gone. Felicity took a deep breath, and got back to work, just then both Oliver and Roy appeared all suited and ready. Felicity stood and headed towards the guys with her tablet in her hands.

"The coordinates are already on the bikes plus the com's are up and running smoothly both me and Digg will be here to assist you. And you know the safeword right." Felicity reminded them. They had added the safeword in case they were in real danger and more back up was needed.

"Yeah green is the way to go, now lets roll and kick some ass." Come Roy reply. Ever since Thea had left he was always eager to fight. He would hide behind the snarky comments but Felicity knew he was hurting.

Just as they were about to leave, Oliver turned and pulled Felicity aside.

"Felicity, would you like to go out to dinner with me?" Oliver asked his voice cracking slightly with nerves.

"You choose now of all times to ask me out, I mean If that's what you're doing, I don't want to read to much into this, and I guess now is really not the time..."

"Felicity I'm asking you out on a date a real date." Oliver stoped her babbling.

"Then yes, I would love to." They both smiled at each other. That smile that went straight through them into their souls.

" Oliver promise me you'll come back to me?"

"I always try to, and short of death nothing will ever stop me from coming back to you." With that both Oliver and Roy were out the door and heading towards their biggest lead.

**Just would like to say thanks to all the followers and likes and just readers and generals makes me sooo happy to know people enjoy my story.**

**Let me if there's anything you want me to include in the story, feedback is always very welcome.**

**So you know what to so.**

**Comment**

**Like **

**Follow**

**Thanks Lils **


	8. Chapter 8

So guys I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while but everything has been hectic, and I'm having a few problems at the moment so please don't hate me.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, I feel like its not that good but it needs to happen for this story, I'm not that great with the action, and I messed around with this chapter a while and it just wasn't going my way, trust me next chapter, major Olicity, so watch this space. It should be up within the next couple of days.

I'm loving the response to this fic, but please keep commenting and voting and following and favouriting, so that I know that I should keep writing it.

Now without further ado here is chapter 8, enjoy.

B

B

B

Both Oliver and Roy parked their bikes around the corner from the warehouse which would be their target. It looked innocent enough but they knew better, they knew that inside was a lab, which was mass producing a very deadly toxin, ready to be unleashed on Starling City.

"I'm accessing the cameras around the area but once you're inside I don't have a visual all I can go with is the most recent plant that was drawn up. And when I say recent I mean ancient it's a couple of years old, but nothing I can't get by I'm sure this will run smoothly, it has to I mean its not like that toxin can kill you or anything, which reminds me please wear your gas masks just in case. I would appreciate both of you back safely, theres already me injueired we don't need anyone else injured or even worse dead, which is not going to happen and why am I still talking..."

"Fe-li-ci-ty! We will be fine plus I have a date to get back to." Oliver attempted to calm felicity down, and it almost worked.

"Ok, calming down in 3,2,1. Ok there are no guards around the perimeter which is odd, let me just do a quick scan of the area." Felicity typed away at her computer feeling anxious and wanting this mission to be over as soon as possible.

"Ok guys you're clear, I have hacked into their security system and opened the doors for you, from where you are right now you want to go straight ahead and head into the back door, it'll be open once you're inside follow the corridor right until the end and the door on your left should be the lab."

"Ok Roy lets do this cover me from the back I will go in first." Oliver commanded.

"You got it Arrow" Roy replied, but truly he just wanted to be able to fight, but even he knew that right now that toxin had to go.

Oliver slowly made his way in through the door. He saw someone shift in the shadows, and knew immediately that he wasn't alone, he tightened the string of his bow even more ready to let an arrow sore through the air and to its target as soon as it was needed.

Suddenly the lights popped on and Oliver saw four guards coming their way. Both Oliver and Roy hid in the shadows, preparing for the fight that would be inevitable.

Oliver was first to let an arrow sore through the air and pin the guard closest to them to the wall by the shoulder blade. That one would not be causing any problems any time soon.

With that both man jumped out of the shadows and on to the guards. They both took them head on throwing punches right and left until the guards were down. Just as Oliver was swinging the last punch on the third guard to keep him down, he didn't have enough time to realise that a fifth guard was coming up behind him. The guard drew his gun and shot Oliver. Oliver had just enough time to move away from any dangerous wound, but not enough time to escape a graze.

Roy come behind the fifth guard and tackled him to ground. Making sure with an anesthetic arrow that he would be out for a while.

He quickly glanced at Oliver and saw blood on his hands. Now that the guards were out and all the scientists were gone all they had left to do was get a sample of the drug so that a cure could be manufactured, by Star Labs.

"I got this Oliver, go back you need to get that looked at and stitched up before it does any real damage." Roy admitted.

Oliver knew that what he should do but that wouldn't be what was going to happened.

"I'm fine now lets get that drug, blow this place up and get out of here."

X

X

X

Back at the lair, Felicity was about to tear her hairs out. The com's had gone down the minute they stepped into the lab, and she hadn't heard anything since. She hoped everything was ok, it had to be she wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to Oliver, or Roy for that matter.

Before her head ran wild again, the door to the foundry opened and both Oliver and Roy stepped in.

Without even really thinking about it Felicity ran towards Oliver and hugged him tightly. She felt him tense and grunt beneath her.

That's when she saw it, as she pulled away Oliver was bleeding, then she really looked at him and saw that he was pale, and shaky. Something had gone wrong, and now Oliver was hurt.

She quickly put an him and guided him towards the surgical table. While Dig clearly was already gathering the medical supplies.

"What happened? Actually don't answer that right now. You need to save your breath, plus I need to get you out of these clothes, and by that I mean I need to get your clothes off to see where your bleeding from so that Dig can patch you up. I mean I imagined doing this under different circumstances. And god did I just say that out loud, why am I still talking, why is nobody stopping me..."

" Felicity. Calm down its fine. Its just a graze." He was so happy to hear her babble that he couldn't help his response, because he too had thought about undressing her, and the fact that she was undressing him first, was not going down to well. Oliver leaned closer to her so that only them could hear his next words, " I'm sure you'll get the chance to get me out of clothes under different circumstances." He said smirk clear on his face.

With that Dig approached them, and felicity turned bright red, as Olivers words sank in.

"So let me get you stitched, so both of you can tells us what the hell happened."

X

X

X

So guys I really hope you enjoyed that and please remember to show me some love.

P.S I CANNOT WAIT FOR THIS WEEKS ARROW. Felicity looks badass as a goth, and some Olicity moments, what's do you think.

Remember to..

Comment

Like/Favourite

Follow

Share

Thanks

Lils


End file.
